My Poet
by life goes on u should too
Summary: When a new neighbor moves into the long abandoned Swan Manor, Esme is curious, but not as curious as she is when a note ends up in her second story window. Who is this person? And why are they so willing to help Esme Platt? Femslash, Futa/G!P Bella, trigger warning, furries... yeah
1. Chapter 1

I walked into my house, not bothering to yell that I was home. I knew my parents were both at work, so I had the house to myself. I kicked off my shoes and looked into the mirror. My normally curly hair was straightened, some of it falling over my face. My emerald green eyes were dull with sadness, and my hoodie hid my body. A scar on my cheek stood out strongly against my pale skin and I frowned, pulling off my hoodie. My frown only deepened at the sight of the scars that littered my arms. I sighed again and headed to the fridge, pulling out a slice of leftover pizza. As it began to heat in the microwave I pulled out my phone, checking my messages. I frowned, noticing no new messages from anyone.

I huffed and leaned my head back against the wall. I knew I was stress eating, but... Carlisle and I had been fighting on and off lately. Today the verbal banter had been so loud and intense that both my best friend, Alice, and his, Aro, had backed off and stood by, ready to intervene if need be. He was still mad and I couldn't answer Alice when she had asked me what had started it. To be honest... I didn't remember. I just said hey and kissed him, and the next thing I know we're fighting. The microwave dinged and I pulled out my plate, taking a bite of cheesy, mushroom goodness.

Oh, I'm Esme, by the way. Esme Platt. I suppose that's important.

I took my plate to the table and sat down, looking out the window and across the street. There stood the old Swan Manor. It was the oldest home on the street, and maybe even the town of forks. I can only imagine the beauty it must have been in it's hay day, but now it was run down. The outside paint was peeling, windows were broken, the grass was stomped on and yellow, but the most noticeable thing was the tree. The house had been empty so long that a tree had grown through it's three stories, branches poking out of it's third story windows. The only thing keeping so many people away was the price. It was a massive home, plenty of rooms, and it included a huge hunk of forest. Well I suppose the tree also didn't help it's popularity. The "for sale" sign had seen better days.

This said, I was pretty shocked when a truck pulled into the driveway. The driver jumped out and was wearing a hooded cloak. I'm not even kidding. Picture Raven from the Teen Titans... I wasn't even sure if it was a boy or girl. I could also see long, dark wash jeans and combat boots. Their hands were covered with gloves. There wasn't an inch of skin showing, and with the hood up not even their face was visible. They slapped a "sold" sticker on the sign and began unloading the truck. They were nearly six feet tall...

I shook my head and shrugged it off. It wasn't any of my concern. I shot a text to Carlisle and waited. Almost instantly it said it had been read, but it never showed him typing. I waited longer and decided to call him, apologize for whatever I had done like that had made him so upset. I dialed his number and it rang once... twice... thr-

Voicemail.

He sent me to voicemail. He fucking ignored my call. I closed my eyes, blinking back tears. Or trying to, at least. I felt a few tears escape and looked up, finding the figure across the street looking toward me. Well... I mean... Kind of. I still couldn't see their face, but I could swear we were making eye contact. They tilted their head and I looked away, blinking back more tears. I needed my razor... and maybe a cigarette. I slowly made my way up the steps and went first to the bathroom, knowing I wouldn't be returning from within my bedroom for a long time. When I came in I remembered my window had been left open. I went to go close it and found a piece of paper held down by a stone tiger.

I know you don't know me, and, hell, I don't know you. But please, whomever has made you cry, they don't deserve your tears, nor your pain. Don't show them they have affected you. You're worth it, show them that.

-I.S. (A friend)

I read and reread this several times. Who was I.S.? And how the hell did they get this note to my second story window? You know what, that question didn't matter, because they were right. Carlisle wasn't worth a single scar on my body. The one's due to my own mistakes were a different story. With this thought in my head, along with the one that someone cared, someone who didn't need to, I went to bed. It didn't really cross my mind that it was a little strange, but I would think about that later.


	2. Chapter 2

And so we have the second chapter of My Poet! I really hope you like it! obviously Carlisle is the bad guy, humans. And we shall see that. aaaaaand go.

Don't own Twilight.

* * *

><p><em>Where was I? A quick look around told me I was in a forest, but how did I get out here? A loud roar to my left sounded and I jumped, turning toward. As I did all sound stopped and I saw nothing. I don't understand, what was going on...? A hiss to my right sounded and I shivered, turning to see a... giant snake?<em>

_No..._

_More like a Man Snake._

_He was a large man, muscles bulging and scales adorning his body rather than skin. His head was that of a snakes, a forked tongue flicking out of his mouth to taste the air. Whatever he tasted, he liked as he hissed in satisfaction._

_"Fear..." Suddenly I was surrounded and hissing started to ring all around me. I was ready to cry as he started walking toward me. "I love the smell of fear... makes this all the better..." I chocked out a sob when a hooded, cloaked figure jumped over me and landed in a protective crouch. It took me a moment, but... The... the new neighbor... Why were they protecting me?_

_The roar sounded again and they shot forward. Suddenly the scene was gone and I was looking up at a cliff, a figure roaring at the top, shadowed by the moon._

I shot out of bed, gasping. Weird dream.. so... just weird. I gulped and glanced at the note on my bedside table. Could my new neighbor be the author of the note? It would make a lot of sense... I shook my head and rolled over, deciding to think about it in the morning and instead try to get more rest.

XxXxXxX

A week later, Alice plopped down next to me. I was reading another note, a smile plastered on my face. A couple days ago the note had been a poem. Nothing romantic, just something thoughtful and really quite kind. But the point is, this had caused me to start calling I.S. My Poet. I mean I don't know their name, so... seems fitting...

Oh, right, Alice...

"So... Heard you finally got a new neighbor."

"Yeah, I did. Across the street." I shrugged and looked back down at the note.

She grinned, leaning forward. "What's he like? Is he hot?"

I furrowed my brow, looking up again. "I don't know. Haven't seen his face. Or any of him, for that matter. Hell, I don't even know if my neighbor is a guy." I turned my attention back to the paper, but suddenly it was snatched from my hands. Horrified, I looked up to see it in Alice's hand. She giggled, reading it.

"I do so enjoy talking to you, and am glad you're feeling better. I wish I could see you, but I fear your reaction to my appearance." I growled and took the paper back, blushing furiously as I saw several people, including Carlisle, looking at me. I grabbed Alice and dragged her outside. "What the hell, Alice?"

"What do you mean?! Who the hell is I.S.?!"

I bit my lip and started pacing, carefully putting the paper, neatly folded, in my pocket. I sighed. "I don't know."

"So you're cheating on Carlisle... with a paper?"

Hurt shot through me and I rounded on her. How dare she think that... that I would... "Cheating?! I am _not _cheating on him!"

"Then what is that?" she replied, pointing at my pocket.

"I.S. is helping me with some things..." I admitted, looking down.

"Like what?" She was skeptical. Why are people always so skeptical about this?

"I haven't cut in a week." This fact in itself I was proud of. I didn't know why, but I felt like I wanted to be a better person. And not just for My Poet, but for myself as well. I wanted to know I could be myself, and just myself.

"And?"

_And I will slap a bitch, that's what. _"I stopped drinking, and I threw out my cigs."

"All things you've done before, and you started back up a little over a week later."

"This time I'm not doing it for a guy. I'm doing it for me, and me alone."

"Because of the notes."

"No, because I.S. made me realize someone cared... someone who didn't have to, and had no reason to. If someone else can care, find worth in me, why can't I do that for myself? And the truth was it was because I never tried."

"Whatever." Cue the anime sweatdrop... and twitching eyebrow. "So, I heard there were animal attacks."

"In my area?"

"Yeah. They started about a week ago. Bunch of animals ended up mauled."

"Animal attacks on animals... That's hunting, Ali."

She huffed. "Well there goes that gossip."

I sighed and shook my head. "You've been hanging out with Jessica way too much." Thoroughly annoyed, I got up as the last bell rang and headed to my car, driving home in a trance. I know I probably shouldn't be, in fact I know I shouldn't, but I couldn't help thinking about I.S. Who were they? I desperately wanted to know them more, to see them. Hang out... But I also respected that they didn't want to show me their face, but I didn't know why they thought I would be afraid. I realized I was already outside my house and sighed, getting out of my car and walking to the front door. I was exhausted, until a note with familiar handwriting caught my eye. I plucked it from the door and opened it quickly.

_Esme,_

_You are rather insistant that you won't be afraid. Are you sure you wish to see me?_

_-I.S._

I grinned, a little squeal escaping me. I quickly wrote a cheery "Yes" on the bottom of the note and put it in the mail box, as had become our practice now. Finally! Finally we would meet. I was still grinning when Carlisle called.

"Hello?"

"You sound cheery." I immediately frowned at his tone.

"And you sound jealous."

"What's got you in such a good mood?"

"Am I not allowed to be happy out of your presence?"

Let the backtracking begin. "No... uhm... I just... Just wondering who the guy is."

"..." Guy? "What guy?"

"That note."

"So you're not cheating?"

There goes that spike of pain. Right in the heart. "No," I replied firmly. "Why would you think that?"

"Well, uhm... I..."

"You don't trust me." I frowned again, wrapping an arm around my mid-drift. "W-what? N-no... I..."

"No. Just stop. Shut up. Stop. Don't call me again."

"What do you mean?"

"It's over." I hung up on him, feeling relief wash over me. I glanced up and decided I needed to go out. It was about time I went out and shopped a little for myself. Besides, I needed more bandages for my arms, since they were still healing a bit... Yeah.

* * *

><p>Okay so... Idk how you guys will like this chapter. Obviously Esme is seriously OOC, and I just cant help it I've never written her character before. Sorry bros. Any suggestions Lemme know! Thanks y'all. :)<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

So yeah we have another chapter of my poet. hopefully it's long enough to keep the angry mob down a bit and if not well there's a special thing in here.

Don't own Twilight. or burger king

* * *

><p>With fifty dollars in hand, I wondered through downtown, stopping at a small shop and buying some bandages for my arms. Now with a little over forty dollars, I found myself drifting into a jewelry shop, looking around. Rings, bracelets... I saw a necklace that seemed... different. It was beautiful, with black, expensive looking jewels adorning a gold tiger, creating it's black stripes. The chain was rather thin, just plain gold. I bit my lip and looked at it more. It was amazing, beautifully crafted, not a flaw in sight. But it was also pretty highly priced. My face fell.<p>

"Ah, you like this piece?" the sales woman said from behind me. I jumped a little and turned, not having known she was even back there. I knew a blush riddled my cheeks and I nodded.

"I like tigers. They're my favorite animal."

"Well... this necklace is on sale, and seeing as you're a first time buyer I could give you a deal. How does thirty five sound?"

I grinned. "That's extremely generous. Thank you. I'll take it."

About an hour later I was heading back to my car, having eaten an elegant dinner at... Burger King... don't judge me. My wallet was nearly empty and the necklace rested comfortably on my chest, moonlight hitting it at just the right angle now and then. I walked into the parking garage, digging through my purse for my keys, and finally found them, opening the passenger door and setting down my purse and shopping bag.

"Why, Esme... fancy seeing you here." I whipped around to face Carlisle, fear cutting through my heart and turning my blood cold at the look in his eyes, the expression on his face.

"Carlisle..."

"Why'd you break up with me?" he growled, advancing toward me. My back hit the car door and I gulped.

"B-because you don't trust me," I answered feebly.

"What?"

"You don't trust me," I answered, my voice stronger despite him still advancing. "A-and you ignore me."

"You don't deserve trust!" His statement sent pain through my heart and I growled, my fear becoming anger. How dare he use the past against me.

"Shut up!"

Before I could move or dodge or anything, his fist connected with the side of my face. I screamed and felt the other side of my head crash into the car door before I fell do the ground, dizzy from the impact. A roar sounded and I looked around, blinking through the pain, and watched a cloaked figure fall from a higher floor, landing on one knee... kinda. Their hooded head was down, and their fist had slammed into the ground, creating a small crater in the concrete. I noticed their cloak was flung back over their shoulders, though the hood remained, and when they stood I gasped. Here's the list of why:

It was my neighbor.

She was really tall from here on the ground.

Yes, she, seeing as she had decent size b-cup breasts... and they were... well it was obvious she was a girl, okay?

I still couldn't see any skin, though her muscles were straining against the fabric of her long sleeved, black t-shirt, gloved hands clinched into fists of rage.

Tanner gulped as she stood between me and him, looking up to meet her eye. Or where he would guess her eyes were. For the first time I heard her voice.

"You hit her?" The voice was smokey, and husky, but still feminine.

"What's it to ya?" Oh you fucking idiot...

She raised one gloved fist, sending it into his jaw. The force of the blow knocked him back a couple feet and he landed on his back, his mouth bleeding. Holy shit.

"That's what it is to me. You hit her, I hit you." She turned to me and knelt down. "This was not how I thought we would meet. I kinda wanted it to be tomorrow, after you got over the shock of the note." Her voice softened now, still husky, but smooth, soothing. Despite that her words struck me.

"You're my poet..." I whispered, wincing when I tried to widen my eyes and it sent pain through my face. She chuckled a little and set a warm, gloved and on my cheek, looking at both sides of my face.

"Yes, I'm sorry for that. I saw him follow you home and call you. I worried more when he followed you to town... so I came in case there was any trouble. You're face is going to bruise up pretty bad, by the way, but I have some salve for that." Her hand dropped from my face as she helped me up, catching me when a wave of dizziness hit me and I stumbled.

"Thanks for saving me..."

"Hey, no biggy. I've wanted to punch that bastard since the first time he made you cry." She sighed and I still couldn't see her face. I desperately wanted to, but I wouldn't push it. "Come on. I'll drive you home, then help you get fixed up."

After another failed attempt for me to walk without a stumble, my poet easily lifted me into her arms and set me in the passenger seat of the car. To be honest I was worried she would be too big for my car, but she ducked in and sat in the driver's seat, adjusting the mirrors and seat before starting the car up. On the way home she turned to me for a second.

"If you have any questions, feel free to ask them. I won't mind."

The first of my questions popped up and I smiled, flinching as pain again shot through my face. "How old are you?"

"Seventeen."

"Cool. I'm sixteen."

She chuckled. "Awesome. Next question?"

"Why wear all the concealing stuff?"

A pause, and silence filled the car a moment. "That's a story for another day."

I nodded and winced again. Fucking pain.

"What's your name?"

"Isabella. Isabella Swan. But, if you want, you can call me Bella." I heard a smile in her voice. "And yours?"

"Esme. Esme Platt."

"A beautiful name for a beautiful girl." I blushed and thought I heard a little sniffing sound from Bella. "It's nice to finally meet you."

"It's n-nice to meet you, too."

We drove in silence after that, though it was comfortable. She pulled into my driveway and luckily my parents were still out. I once again let her carry me, letting her know which room was mine. She set me on the bed. "I'll be right back with the salve. It's gonna help the pain, swelling, and it'll heal the bruise faster." I nodded and she was gone faster than I thought possible. Only three minute's later she returned, a container in her hand. She warned me about the smell and gently applied the ointment, instantly providing relief to my overheated and pain ridden skin. With a twist of the cap she handed it to me.

"Put that on twice a day, and in a week the bruises will be gone. And if jackass comes back, yell for me. I'll hear and come for you, okay?" I nodded and she left.

Woah...

* * *

><p>You will find out what Bella looks like soon, in a chapter or two. Don't worry friends. Also, I had a request that I do a couple of the previous chapters in Bella's point of view, so you guys know what her thought process is. I'm probably gonna do that for the next chapter, mash it all together into one. Also for those reading Forks Ladies Acadamy for Gifted Youngesters, I will be doing a fact Vs. fiction video on my Youtube Channel, telling you that's legit, and what's not so legit about the story. If you're interested, or have any points you want me to address in it, review the question or pm it for me!<p> 


End file.
